


To Be Sisters

by almondmilk_jpeg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilk_jpeg/pseuds/almondmilk_jpeg
Summary: Moments shared between sisters.





	To Be Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Monica.

"You want to go to Doma?" Asked the young Auri girl. She sat on the sands of Sui-no-Sato with her legs crossed over one another, her head tilted at the Raen girl who was four years older than her. 

Yugiri nodded, her eyes set upon what she could see of the sky. The bubble that encased their home under the water disrupted the view, and Kurei had no inkling as to what was above the sea. 

"That boy left quite the impression on you," Qara, Kurei's elder sister by one year muttered. "What was it like?" 

Yugiri smiled and lowered herself to sit with her two friends. "It was amazing. The sky was so blue and all the plants so green. It was colorful and I could feel the warmth of the sun upon my scales. And the people were so welcoming, they were scared, but kind." 

Kurei's eyes shined. Qara had always known of her interest in what was above seabed, and being told this by someone she admired so much? Qara couldn't help but smile too. 

Qara had vague memories of what life above seabed was like. She wasn't born in Sui-no-Sato, but when her birth mother of the Azim Steppe harkened upon her birth father of Sui-no-Sato and expressed her will for her daughter to be raised here, the young half-Xaela was brought and reluctantly accepted into her father's true family. It was there she met her half-sister, a full Raen girl named Kurei. 

She would often try to recall what it was like on the Steppe, and tried to explain it to the knowledge hungry Kurei, but couldn't seem to find the right words. Yugiri was doing a fine job, even if it was the Yanxia that Qara hadn't seen before. 

"I want to see it, too. You'll take me, won't you, Yu?" Kurei asked, clasping her hands together as her tail rose in excitement. 

Yugiri thought for a moment, her eyes focused on Kurei. "Someday. Someday the three of us," She looked to Qara and took the sister's hands, "Will all go explore Doma." 

The sisters nodded and squeezed Yugiri's hands simultaneously.

* * *

 

"You're leaving?" Fourteen year old Kurei asked as she stood at the entrance of Yugiri's room. Qara was close behind her, a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kurei watched Yugiri freeze as she turned to look at her two lifelong friends. "Yes..."

"I thought we were going to explore Doma together, Yu." Kurei said, her voice weak and brittle. The only thing keeping her from fully melting down was the warmth of her half-sister, pressed against her back. 

Yugiri looked down at the tunic she was about to stuff into her bag, "I'm not going for sightseeing, Kurei. I'm going to help fight against Garlemald. I've heard talk of a rebellion, I want to help. That boy who voiced his woes...I want to help him." 

"You're leaving because of some boy you met five years ago? What about us, huh?" Qara barked through clenched teeth. Her hold on her sister's shoulder grew tighter, and Kurei was suddenly glad she was in front, blocking Qara from entering the room. 

Yugiri nodded solemnly. "I'm worried the fight will come to Sui-no-Sato. I..." She looked down, "...All I want is to protect our home."

Kurei sighed, "Okay. But you have to come home and tell us all about it okay? You have to tell me what Doma is like. You have to take me there someday." 

Yugiri set down her belongings and stood before the sisters with her hands extended and her pinkies up, "I promise." 

The sisters took her pledge, one more reluctantly than the other, and nodded. 

* * *

 

"You ready?" Qara asked. 

The Xaela looked over to her younger sister who stood a head shorter than her now at age 16. Her hands were on her hips and a look of determination settled in her green eyes. "Absolutely. Are you, Qa?" 

With a nod in response, the two turned and waved goodbye to their parents and that of Yugiri's who had bade them to return with information regarding their daughters whereabouts. 

Kurei had promised them that they would, yet Qara was unsure. Would they even find Yugiri, knowing they were for Eorzea, not Doma? Did they even really want to find her? She had promised to come home, but not once since their parting two years ago had the sisters heard anything of the Raen woman. 

Kurei was too kindhearted to mention this to Yugiri's parents though, Qara knew. 

The two stood before the exit to Sui-no-Sato, belongings clutched in hand and belief warming their hearts. 

They would first make for Tamamizu, home of the Kojin of the Blue and ask for directions to Onokoro. From there, the two would hopefully be able to seek passage to Hingashi. This would be simple enough, as long as they paid this so called "Ruby Tithe" that Qara hoped wasn't too expensive. 

From Kugane, they would hopefully catch a ride with traders making their way to Eorzea. They were told that this would bring them to the isle of Vylbrand, where it would take yet another boat ride to Thanalan, their destination. 

It would be a long and tedious trip, but Kurei and Qara knew that they simply couldn't remain complacent in Sui-no-Sato. But they swore that unlike Yugiri, they would come home. Definitely. 

* * *

 

Kurei, Qara, M'ikito, and Alphinaud all trudged into the Intercessory, their spirits low and their bodies tired. 

They had finally escaped the bloody banquet and were so glad to find Tataru anxiously waiting inside. 

Hugs were shared and tears shed before Tataru turned toward the silent woman in the room, whom no one had seemed to notice. 

"Ah, Yugiri," M'ikito greeted, "I'm glad to see you're well too." 

Kurei and Qara turned from their gazing at Alphinaud to the woman on the other side of the room. 

Kurei gasped slightly. "It really _is y_ ou," She mumbled. 

The others in the room remained quiet as they watched this all unfold. They were all confused, but none of the Auri women stopped to provide an explanation. 

Yugiri no longer wore the mask that hid her features, and the sisters suspicions were finally confirmed. 

They suspected that Yugiri was the same one they grew up with, it seemed to unlikely to be a coincidence. However, Yugiri never mentioned it and it _h_ _ad_  been four years since they had seen or heard her. But now with the mask removed, there was no mistaking it. Kurei reached for Qara's hand, she squeezed it so tightly her knuckles turned white. "You never said anything, why? We waited for you for so long, how could you not say anything?" 

Yugiri looked at the floor shamefully, her voice small. "My mission would've been sidetracked had I confessed to you my identity. I am here on behalf of my master, on behalf of Doma-"

"So, what?" Qara barked. She shoved past her younger sister, letting go abruptly of her hand and marched up to Yugiri, her body language reflecting that of the aggressive tribes that roamed the Steppe. "Do you know how worried about you we were?" 

"Qara-" Kurei tried. 

"How long we looked for you? And you didn't relieve us because of some _mission?_ Some _master?"_  She pointed her finger at Yugiri, malice bleeding from her eyes, "We waited for _so long_." 

Yugiri was ashamed, it was clear. Especially when tears began to run down her face and apologies were spilling from her mouth. Kurei jogged forward to hug the girl slowly sinking to the ground, and soon, so did Qara. 

The girls cried with one another reunited, no longer lost, even as the rest of them left the Intercessory quietly. 

* * *

 

"So, the Kojin want us to go to Sui-no-Sato, wherever that is." Lyse said aloud, reaffirming what they already knew. 

Alisaie glanced at the two sisters who shared a look of uncertainty. "The two of you hail from there I recall. What are the chances that this goes well?" 

Kurei and Qara glanced at each other nervously, "Honestly..." Kurei began, crossing her arms and looking away, "It probably won't go well. The Ruby Princess considered us banished when we left home, and this will be our first return since. I'm not even sure if our parents will tell us anything." 

Qara nodded, "They're going to consider all of us outsiders, even though Kurei and I were raised there. They won't tell us where the Yasakani-no-Magatama is, I'm almost sure of it." 

Alisaie pondered for a moment, bringing her hand up to her chin in thought. "Well, we won't know until we try. Shall we?" 

The two nodded, but they knew deep down that Alisaie and Lyse won't get the response they hope for. 

After hitching a ride on some stingrays to speed up their trip, the four women found themselves on the sands of Sui-no-Sato. Kurei found herself understanding why Yugiri never visited home, she felt ashamed and scared. She was banished by the Ruby Princess, she shouldn't be here. 

Qara seemed to sense her sister's distress, for suddenly Kurei felt her cold hand squeezing her own reassuringly. 

Small children watched the group, eyes wide with interest at the foreign women. It was probably confusing to see a Raen woman they didn't recognize, and a Xaela even more. 

Kurei glanced over at her older sister, who seemed to be doing a better job at keeping her emotions in check. Kurei was always the emotional one. She was sure the sight of her parents would bring her to tears, assuming they would even want to see them. 

Alisaie decided to lead the way upon seeing the sisters' reluctance. Qara pointed at the hut at the top of the hill in the middle of Sui-no-Sato, where the high priest, Shiosai, resided. 

The four walked up the steps together, where Qara and Kurei dipped their heads in shame. They shouldn't, Alisaie and Lyse both thought, They achieved their dreams. What's so wrong with that? 

"Kurei and Qara Kuwazu. You have returned. Was the Ruby Princess not clear in her words, perhaps?" Shiosai question, his arms crossed over her chest. 

Kurei looked away, "She was clear. However, we've come to ask for your help, high priest."

Shiosai sighed, "I cannot do this." 

"We're not asking for much," Lyse insisted, gesturing instantly. "We just want to know where the Yasakani-no-" 

Shiosai raised his hand to silence the blonde and narrowed his eyes, "Stop. I will hear no more." He lowered his hand and sighed, "We will suffer no outside troubles in our sanctuary. Especially those of would be treasure hunters," He looked to the Kuwazu sisters, "You should know this, Kurei, Qara." 

Alisaie watched the girls heads dip in shame yet again, "Leave them out of this. It was we who pressured them to return."

Shiosai cleared his throat, "I can do naught to aid you. Leave this place and never return," 

Alisaie was getting increasingly annoyed, Qara could tell. Why was she fighting so hard for this man to be kind to them? "At the very least,  _sir_ , you might condescend to tell us of your village, and of why you are so loath to show us even the most _basic_  courtesy." 

The Auri man narrowed his eyes again, "Did the sisters not tell you?" 

Alisaie met his gaze with narrowed eyes of her own, "Briefly, however I'd like to hear it from you." 

He thought for a moment, "...Sui-no-Sato is our sanctuary. Under the benevolent leadership of the Ruby Princess, sovereign of Shisui, we Raen enjoy humble yet fulfilling lives. But it was not always so." His shoulders sank and Kurei could guess what he was to say next. 

"Long ago, our forebears were driven from their ancestral lands. Beneath the waters, they sought refuge from the ravages of war, and here they flourished. All that we are- our culture, our traditions- were born of the sea. As was I," He looked to Kurei, "As was she." 

Kurei brought her hands close to her chest in comfort. She had really done it. She was no longer a daughter of the sea, and she never could be again. 

"Though we have engaged others in diplomacy, it has ever been with the upmost caution. Isolation and independence are essential to preserving our way of life. So it was when Doma fell twenty-five years past. The Ruby Princess, in her wisdom, decreed that we would take no part." 

"As it was, so ever it shall be," Qara finished for him, a an angry fire burning in her eyes. 

Alisaie sighed, "Forever and ever apart...Forgive me, I understand now how highly you value your way of life, and how you will suffer none to endanger it. You may be assured that we have no desire to do so. And I would hope that we have given you no cause to assume otherwise." 

Shiosai glanced at Qara, who was now balling up her fists. "...You have not. But this changes nothing." He slacked his arms finally and slight guilt was expressed on his features. "Regardless of your intentions, it is not my place to break with tradition." 

Alisaie nodded somberly, "Thank you for your time, sir." 

"Hight priest." Kurei and Qara dismissed with a sad and deep bow. 

The four descended the stairs and were hesitantly greeted by an older couple who Kurei and Qara recognized as Yugiri's parents. 

They held a brief conversation on her, and then the whereabouts of the Yasakani-no-Magatama. Just before the group was ready to depart, Qara told the other three to go on ahead. 

"You sure you don't want me to stay with you?" Kurei turned around to face her older sister, who was still stood with Yugiri's parents. 

She nodded, "Yeah. You go ahead with Lyse and Alisaie. I'll see you back at Tamamizu shortly." 

Kurei's tense shoulders relaxed, and she exited Sui-no-Sato. 

Qara turned back to Yugiri's parents and refused to meet their eyes when she said, "Mother and father, they don't want to see us, do they?" 

Yugiri's mother sighed, "Qara, please don't take it personally. They're simply afraid to risk being punished by the Ruby Princess." 

"And you're not?" Qara wondered, she lowered her head and hugged her body insecurely. "I'm not even your daughter and you came to see me. Kurei and I have gone on so many adventures I want to tell them about. I want to tell them about our new friends," She sighed, "Both of us are in relationships now. I thought maybe they'd be interested in that...at least."

Yugiri's parents didn't respond. How could Qara expect them to? What could they say?

She raised her head and slacked her arms, a weak smile covering her face, "Oh, well. It's fine, Kurei and I still have each other." 

Just as Qara was ready to turn to leave, Yugiri's mother sprang forward and caught the taller Au Ra in a hug. "You have us. Always." 

Qara felt her eyes glaze over as she returned the hug. As she held Yugiri's mother, she reminisced over all of the times she had acted as her own mother. Especially when other kids would tease Qara for her Xaela blood. 

"Are you okay, Qa?" Kurei asked when Qara rejoined the group at Tamamizu. 

The older Auri woman swiped at her eyes and returned a big goofy smile, "Of course. Where to next?"

* * *

 

"It's not too late to turn back, you know." Kurei reminded for the umpteenth time. 

The sisters were on their way to the campsite of the Kagon clan. Ever since the Nadaam and the announcement that they would be leaving the Steppe soon, Qara confessed that she would like to go visit her birth mother. 

She considered going alone of course, but it always seemed that she was stronger by her half-sister's side, so she bade her come with. 

Kurei held Qara's hand comfortingly, something they had done since they were children. 

"I am sure. My birthmother may not have been the one who raised me, but I am curious as to who she is and what my tribe is like."

Qara had been born into the Kagon clan before being sent away to Sui-no-Sato. The Kagon were nocturnal, for they believed that to go into the sunlight was betrayal to Nhaama herself. So, they only left their caves at night for hunting and marketing. 

Due to this, it was nightfall now. The girls couldn't see very far in front of them, but judging by Qara's confident stride, she assumed Qara could see in the dark better than she could. 

It didn't take long for them to reach the cave, and upon their arrival, they were greeted by a woman dressed much like Sadu. She held a spear aloft and barked harshly, "What do ye want? State yer business."

Qara nodded, she didn't bow like she normally would, like they were taught growing up. "I am here to see Sen Kagon. Might you inform me of her whereabouts?" 

The Xaela quirked an eyebrow, "Sen?" She echoed. She glanced over at Kurei, who •had• bowed in greeting. "A Raen? Oi, what's the meanin' of this? You're not from another tribe, are ye?" She asked. As she gestured her spear to Kurei, she snarled, "Not many take a likin' to _her kind."_

Qara frowned. "No, actually. We're from Eorzea," Kurei noticed that she didn't say Sui-no-Sato, which would be more accurate, but kept quiet anyway. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. I wish to speak with Sen Kagon." 

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Fine. This way."

She turned heel into the cave and briskly led the way. "Excuse me?" Kurei called from the back of the group, with no answer she continued, "What's your name, miss?" 

The woman glanced over her shoulder and scowled. "Harukiri Kagon." 

The rest of their walk through the tunnels was completely silent. 

"Sen," Harukiri called as they approached a Xaela woman crouched by the fire. Her skin was a shade of a very light purple, her hair were long ringlets of white, and her eyes were a deep shade of pink. 

Kurei glanced between her and Qara, and even in the lowlight of the cave, it was hard not to notice their likeness. They looked practically identical. 

Qara's features hardened as Sen stood up. She looked at Kurei first, unimpressed with the Auri girl. But then, when she turned to Qara, her eyes widened. "You're..." 

"Qara Kuwazu. I assume you're Sen Kagon?" Qara finished for her, her voice monotone and dull. 

Sen brought her hands to her face as a very confused Harukiri stepped out of the way to stand near, but not next to, Kurei. 

Qara opened her mouth to say something, but Sen darted forward and grasped her daughter in a tight hug. She sniffled and sobbed into her shoulder as she held on for dear life, "Oh, Qara, you came home. You really came home!" 

Kurei smiled to herself. She couldn't deny she was worried when she saw the woman crouched over the fire. Her features were harsh and her aura cold, the woman in front of her almost seemed like a different person all together. 

Qara brought up her arms reluctantly as she embraced her mother lightly, hesitance obvious in her every move. 

Finally, Sen pulled back and looked at her daughter, her hands still sat upon Qara's shoulders. "Oh, I'm so glad you're home. An' look at you! All grown up. Oh, you're so beautiful." 

Harukiri clicked her tongue, "This is the daughter Sen gave up fifteen summers ago?" Kurei nodded. "Then, why'd she say 'er name was Kuwazu? Everyone here's name is somethin' Kagon." 

Kurei smiled again as she looked to Harukiri, grateful that the woman was attempting conversation. "Kuwazu is my last name. We're half-sisters, she grew up in my family, and chose to take the Kuwazu surname when she was old enough to decide. I'm not surprised though," She murmured as she watched Qara slowly gain a smile on her face. "She thought her birth mother hated her all these years. I'm so glad to see that wasn't true." 

Harukiri clicked her tongue again, "Yeah, Sen never hated her lost lost daughter. People have such prejudice against yer kind here on the Steppe. Sen didn't want Qara to have to endure that, even if her scales were Xaela. So, she sent her off to Sui-no-Sato." 

Kurei smiled, "Well, I'm glad they're together again." 

"Worried Qara won't come back with ye?" Harukiri questioned, leaning against the stone wall beside Kurei. 

Kurei closed her eyes briefly in thought, before opening them and seeing Qara beckoning her over. "No, Ha, I'm not." She responded without looking at the Xaela before departing to finally meet Sen. 


End file.
